1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a switch, particularly to a microswitch for detecting operations of operating parts of an automobile, home appliances, and the like, further to a microswitch including a sliding contact structure.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, as a microswitch provided with a sliding contact mechanism, for example, Japanese Utility Model No. 3169859 describes a switch having movable contact portions for nipping fixed contacts in the direction orthogonal to the longitudinal direction in both longitudinal ends of movable contact terminals for switching a conduction state between the fixed contacts.
However, in the above switch, since the movable contact portions provided in both the longitudinal ends of the movable contacts nip the fixed contacts in the direction orthogonal to the longitudinal direction, longitudinal size of the movable contacts cannot be effectively utilized. Therefore, there is a problem that the switch cannot be reduced in size.